


Not Exactly A Cat Nap

by von_bats



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/pseuds/von_bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some RenAo cuddles with sleepy Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly A Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saruhiko_bb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/gifts).



> A second short drabble written for [blushingbluenette](http://blushingbluenette.tumblr.com) for the DMMd Valentine's Express exchange! I know you asked for either NoiAo or RenAo but I wanted to write you both since you're such a sweetie! <3  
> Self beta'd so apologies for any mistakes!

“Ren, you can use the bath now!”

Aoba called out while pushing his bedroom door open. There was no reply, instead only faint breathing could be heard from one corner of his room. The sun was only beginning to set and rays of red and orange spilled into his room from the open curtains of his veranda. A small smile rose to Aoba’s face as he found just the person he was looking for, their dark hair fanned out across the baby blue pillow on his bed.

“Ren?” He called in a quiet voice, and again he only heard quiet breathing in return.

Ren had only been discharged from the hospital a few weeks ago. His physical condition was improving, but there was still so much of his new life he wasn’t quite used to yet. Despite his improvements, he still had a long time before he would finish his physical therapy. It was strenuous and both physically and mentally taxing, but Ren was glad he had Aoba by his side. Having Aoba there for him, supporting him - and not just figuratively speaking - made all the pain and effort worth it.

On particularly bad days, it wasn’t unusual for Ren to spend his time after physical therapy lounging around and watching Aoba as he messed about with his coil, reading a book or magazine, or much like he was today, having a nap. Though with one hand still holding onto a pretty beat up looking book, it appears as if this time the nap was unintentional.

Ren had his back facing Aoba, both knees tucked upwards while one arm guarded his chest, and the other lazily holding the book. Aoba had to hold back his giggle at the image, it was starting to remind him of how Ren slept as an AllMate. _Old habits must die hard when you’re not used to your new human body yet_ , he guessed.

Approaching his bed quietly, Aoba dropped the towel that was strung around his neck to the floor. _What was he reading this time?_ He wondered as he reached over and carefully slid the book from Ren’s fingers. _‘The Little Mermaid’ again huh?_ He couldn’t say he was surprised, he knew Ren really loved it, despite its sour ending.

He placed the book on the bedside table before settling down behind him, Aoba wasn’t particularly tired but something about Ren sleeping peacefully next to him warmed his heart in so many ways that he couldn’t help but want to be close to him.

For a while Aoba just lay there, close enough to bask in Ren’s warmth and presence, letting all his senses be swallowed by everything _Ren_. But it was still evening, and Aoba knew Ren would chide him for letting him sleep into the night. Ever so gently, Aoba wrapped his arm around the other’s waist and pulled himself even closer.

“Ren,” He called in a tender voice, “It’s nearly seven. Dinner should be ready soon too.”

He waited a few seconds, and after still no reply he propped himself on one elbow and peered into his lover’s face. As expected he was still out like a light. Aoba toyed with the thought of just shaking Ren awake, but maybe that was a bit too cruel. Instead he took a more loving and gentle approach, murmuring Ren’s name between kisses placed to his temple, each with a little more pressure than the last.

Eventually Ren woke, eyelashes softly fluttering before he blinked his eyes open. A croaky “Aoba” slipped passed his lips as more kisses rained down on him from his temple, to his cheek and stopping at the corner of his mouth.

“Hey,” Aoba greeted him, giving him another quick kiss, “I couldn’t wake you up, so~”

“I’m sorry to have troubled you.” Ren’s gaze met his, apology written in his golden eyes.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“...Aoba?”

“What is it Ren?” Aoba asked, concern overtaking his features as he tried to study the other’s expression.

“Can we,” He hesitated for a second, looking away as if to steel himself. “Can we stay like this a little longer?” His voice was quieter and much more timid, but he’s eyes were almost sparkling.

Aoba dipped back down and caught Ren in a kiss that continued to linger even after the broke apart, before settling down once again and holding the other close.

“Of course.” He whispered against Ren’s nape, leaving a feather light kiss when Ren hugged Aoba’s arms closer to himself.


End file.
